An Eight Year Old Stowaway
by Hokagehime S.E
Summary: Arijii Hikara ate the Hachi Hachi fruit...which gave her powers...but caused her to be eight years old forever! And she can't swim! So when she is dared to visit a visiting pirate ship, she stows away and is found out by the crew! Humor and chaos ensue...
1. Prologue: Arijii and the Devil Fruit

Prologue: Arijii and the Devil Fruit

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I do own Arijii Hikara, Deiz Hikara and Julienne Hikara, Mrs. Paiawata and the Hachi Haci Fruit

* * *

"Arijii! Wake up! It's your eighteenth birthday!" Mrs. Hikara yelled to her daughter.

"Coming mother!" Arijii Hikara, the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hikara, ran from her room to the living room.

"I'm so proud! My little Ari is so grown up!" Mr. Hikara said.

"Father! I'm eighteen! Ari is such a little girl's name!" Arijii smiled.

"Ari dear, we have a present for you!" Mrs. Hikara smiled.

She handed over a small box to Arijii as Arijii opened it.

"It's a…fruit? I'm eighteen! I can get fruit!" She said, shocked.

Mr. and Mrs. Hikara sighed.

"That's no ordinary fruit. It's one of the Devil Fruit, the Hachi Hachi fruit," Mrs. Hikara sighed.

"Hachi…isn't that the number eight?" Arijii observed the blue and pink fruit.

"It enables the eater to gain the power to fly and turn invisible-," Mr. Hikara was cut off by Arijii.

"Let me eat it!"

"Ari no! It's for a price! You turn into an eight year old for forever and can't be able to swim!" Mrs. Hikara shouted.

Too late. Arijii gobbled down the fruit and at first, felt normal.

"Well, I feel like myself, Mommy," Arijii said.

"Waaaah! My little eighteen year old…is eight! I knew we shouldn't have gotten the fruit! We should have sold it!" Mrs. Hikara cried.

"I'm sorry!" Arijii cried, like an eight year old.

"Ari…there's a way to change you back into an eighteen year old and not live forever. But no way for you to totally reverse the effect. You have to…" Mr. Hikara stopped.

"My…heart…" He collapsed onto the floor.

"Daddy?" Arijii shook him.

"Oh no! Deiz! Wake up!" Mrs. Hikara shook him.

"What's wrong with Daddy?"

"He…had a heart attack. I'm afraid there's little that we can do…" Mrs. Hikara cried.

"You stay here while I go to the hospital!" Mrs. Hikara told Arijii.

* * *

"Are you Arijii Hikara?" A man approached the Hikara household.

"Yeah."

"I have bad news. Your father, Deiz Hikara…he's left us…And your mother, Julienne Hikara…she had a serious trauma attack…she was in a coma for quite some time..." The man bowed his head.

"Daddy and Mommy are gone? But…where will I go?" Arijii cried.

"Mrs. Jain Paiawata."

"No!"

Arijii sobbed out her heart as she followed the man to Mrs. Jain Paiawata's house.

* * *

S.E.: I am so good!

Chi: It's horrible. It made me gag

Natasha: How rude!

S.E.: Exactly!

Natasha: No, how rude is that?

S.E.: That?...uhh...my head hurts


	2. Chapter One: Arijii

Chapter One: Arijii

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I do own Arijii Hikara, Mrs. Jain Paiawata, Radii and the Hachi Hachi Fruit.

* * *

It was another sunny day in Air Atoll. The wind was light, the sun was shining and everything seemed well. 

"Arijii dear! Time for school!" Mrs. Paiawata tried to awake a small girl.

"Five more…minutes…" The girl turned over and ignored her.

"ARIJII! WAKE UP OR YOU WON'T GET ANY DINNER FOR A WEEK!" Mrs. Paiawata screamed.

"Jeezy, okaeeee! You coulda asked nicely!" The eight year old, purple haired girl awoke from her sleep and got out of bed.

Arijii sighed as she pushed Mrs. Paiawata out of her room and got dressed. Arijii slipped on a pink hooded dress with blue pants and put on her black clogs.

Things had gotten worse. Mrs. Paiawata hated her, and she had been eight years old for six months.Although she had learned to control some of her powers, but she wasn't that great with them.

"Now go to school!" Mrs. Paiawata shoved Arijii out the door and slammed the door behind her.

"But I wanted breakfast!" Arijii cried.

Ever since her parents died, she had been put under the care of Mrs. Jain Paiawata, or as the local kids called her, the Devil Woman. It was true. Mrs. Paiawata was nice around kids when the parents were around, but once they left, she would turn evil.

"Arijii! Have you heard? There's supposed to be a ship here! Let's go see it!" Arijii's best friend, Radii, came up to her.

"Radii, we're supposed to be going to school. We don't have time to visit a ship," Arijii said, continuing to walk.

"But Arijii! It's a really cool looking ship! It's got a skull with a straw hat on it!" Radii coaxed.

"I don't know…" Arijii shuddered at the thought of what Mrs. Paiawata would do if she found out.

"It'll only be a second!" Radii pleaded.

Arijii thought for a while and said,

"But not for too long. We don't want Mr.Gata to find out!" Arijii followed her best friend to the pier.

"See! What did I tell ya! Isn't it cool?" Radii said.

Arijii stared at the huge ship. It was very big and it had the flag on it.

"Wow. It's so cool!" Arijii sighed.

"I dare ya to go on it!" Radii said.

"I dunno…I might get in trouble!" Arijii replied.

"Please? I double dog dare ya!"

Arijii sighed and said,

"Hachi Hachi Fly!" Arijii flew onto the deck, not realizing Radii was watching her.

"You…you ate a Devil Fruit! You're a freak!" Radii ran away, forgetting about Arijii.

_I hate being an eight year old. At least I'm eighteen inside my mind._

"Some friend," Arijii said and continued searching the ship.

"Well, I got supplies. Now let's go!" Arijii heard voices.

"Oh no!" Arijii looked around for a place to hide. She looked in the galley and saw a barrel.

"Yes!"She barely fit into the old potato barrel and remained still and quiet as she heard voices.

* * *

"We wouldn't have to stop every two days if SOMEBODY stopped going for a midnight snack!" A masculine voice said. 

"I just wanted meat!" Another voice said.

"Let's just continue sailing. Sooner we get to the Grand Line, sooner I can have some of that treasure!" A female voice excitingly said.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get a potato," another voice headed to where Arijii was.

_I'm toast_.

Arijii heard the person come closer and she looked up and saw a face.

"AAAAGH!" Arijii screamed.

"AAAAAGH!" He yelled.

* * *

S.E.: Who is it? 

Chi: Usopp!

Natasha: Sanji!

S.E.:...This will take a while...


	3. Chapter Two: Huh? And Shiny!

Chapter Two: Huh? And Shiny!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, you don't want to know. I do own Arijii Hikara, the Hachi Hachi fruit and uhh...

This is going to be my last chapter until July 16th. Don't expect any updates until then.

* * *

**Replies to my reviewers:**

**KuroKame- You guessed correctly! It is Usopp! and whats Akuma no Mi? Please tell me!**

**Raynne- Yup! It's Usopp! I try to make it funny...**

**gothywolfie- I got the idea of the Hachi Hachi Fruit cuz hachi means eight in japanese and..uhh...yeah! It's Arijii, but close enough! Don't worry, me have bad memory too! I'm trying to make the chapters longer :D**

**Mintyfreshpurplehaze- Guns ARE for children, lol. Are they? **

**Iwin Ulose- No Chopper. Sorry :(**

**MeraNova- I was going to make it Chopper, but since I refuse to watch the anime and b/c I've only read up to Volume Four, I made it Usopp.**

**Okay, on with the story!

* * *

**

"Who are you?" The man said.

"I'm Arijii!"

"Sanji! There's a girl in the potato barrel!" He said.

"What now Usopp? This has got to be one of your worst lies yet- what is she doing in there!" Sanji look surprised.

"She's a stowaway," Usopp said.

Arijii shook her head.

"Nooo…I'm not. I was…uhh…visiting the ship…" Arijii said.

"Right. And you were visiting the potato barrel?" Sanji said, sarcastically.

"Don't make me knock you out!" Arijii cried out, getting out from the barrel.

"Usopp! Sanji! What's the- Oh! How did she get on here?" The girl gasped.

"My name is Arijii. I want to get off the ship!"

"Look! We have a stowaway! You want to be a pirate too?" A tall, straw hated black haired boy asked.

"No! I wanna get off!" Arijii yelled.

"I already set sail. I can't turn around," he said.

"Well, I guess nothing could get worse," the older girl said.

"My name's Nami. Those two were Sanji and Usopp. That's Luffy. I wonder where Zoro is," Nami introduced herself.

"I'm Arijii, if I mentioned it before. I was curious and flew onto your ship-," Arijii slapped her hand across her mouth.

"Flew? As in flying?" Luffy said, amazed.

"Uh huh."

"You must have eaten a Devil Fruit, like Luffy did," Zoro came in, leaning by the door.

"Yup! It was the…uhh…" Having the attention span of an eight year old, Arijii moved on to something else.

"Oooh! Shiny!" Arijii poked Zoro's swords. Zoro pushed her away, but she kept on poking them.

"How old are you?" Usopp asked.

Arijii thought.

"Uhh…hmm….eighteen?" Arijii knew they wouldn't believe her.

"Eighteen? Hah!" Usopp, Luffy and Nami started to laugh.

Arijii felt her chin wobble again.

"It's the truth! Don't you believe me?" Arijii bursted out crying.

"Great job. You made her cry. As if a stowaway wasn't enough…" Zoro said.

They stopped laughing.

"I've heard that there are certain Devil Fruits that not only give you powers, but they change your age. Arijii must have ate one of them," Sanji said.

"I remember! I ate the Hachi Hachi Fruit! It wasn't very tasty though…" Arijii recollected.

"Hachi? The number eight…it makes you eight years old!" Nami exclaimed.

"No duh," Arijii said, folding her arms together.

Arijii walked out and left.

"Great. We have an eighteen year old in an eight year old body. This is going to be perfect…" Zoro quietly said.

* * *

"The only good thing about being eight years old is, I don't have to go through puberty again!" Arijii sang, happily. She was dancing in a small room that she had forced everyone to let her have. 

"Oooh! Shiny!" Arijii immediately pounced on an shiny object. It was a piece of glass.

"Owie! Ouch!" Arijii cried.

"What's wrong now?" Sanji asked, passing by the small room.

"I got cut by a piece of glass!" Arijii held out her bloody hand.

Sanji shook his head.

"There are some bandages in the bottom of the-," before he finished, Arijii was already off to wherever she thought that there were bandages.

* * *

S.E.: Arijii reminds me of me when I was 8...good times...

Chi: You sound old

Natasha: Chi!

S.E.: You rascals! Get outta my yard! I had to walk eleven miles in the snow just to get to school

Chi and Natasha: --0


	4. Chapter Three: Oops!

Chapter Three: Oops!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece (darn!) but Arijii Hikara, Hachi Hachi Fruit and the phrase 'Before I bleed to die' are MINE! So back off lawyers!

Oh, and I prefer to call the ship the Going Merry. So deal with it.

* * *

"I think the bandages are in here!" Arijii opened the cabinet in the galley.

There were onions instead.

"Aaagh! Onions!" Arijii stepped away.

"What is it now?" Zoro was in there too.

"I got a bloody hand, and I need a bandage before I…"

"What?"

"Before I bleed to die!" Arijii went ballistic.

"It's death, not die. Two, the bandages are in the box. In the cabinet on the right," Zoro shook his head as Arijii found them and put one on her hand.

"It's better! Yay!" Arijii danced around the room.

"Thanks Zoro!" Arijii smiled.

"You're welcome," Zoro said with a solemn tone.

She went out and went on the deck.

* * *

"I'm hungry. Gimme something to eat!" Arijii pounded the table with her fork and knife.

"Were you like this when you were eighteen?" Usopp asked.

"Of course not! I want a cookie!"

Sanji gave her some clam chowder in a bowl.

"Here's your snack."

Arijii lightened up when she saw her snack.

"Uhh…Sanji?"

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"Clam chowder."

"Oh."

Arijii, at first, tried stabbing a chunk of clam meat with her fork, which caused chowder to get on Nami and Usopp.

"Oops, sorry Nami and…uhh…what's your name?"

"Usopp."

"Oh yeah! Usopp!"

Nami tried wiping off the chowder but it only caused it to get worse on her shirt.

"Look what you did!"

"I'm sorry! I don't have a spoon!" Arijii apologized.

"Here's a spoon," Sanji gave her a spoon.

"Thank you, Sanji!"

She started to eat up her clam chowder, and finished it in two whole minutes.

"When was the last time you ate?" Nami asked, amazed.

"Uhhh…eleventy days ago?" Arijii tried to remember.

Arijii pushed the bowl away from her and said,

"I'm full. I'm going to take a nap."

She skipped away, singing some wordless tune, leaving Nami and Usopp with chowder covered clothes and some questions that don't need answering.

* * *

"We have got to get her off the Going Merry!" Zoro argued.

"We can't just maroon her!" Luffy said.

"She's an eight year old! She's caused nothing but chaos!" Zoro shot back.

"Not her fault, you know," Sanji interrupted Luffy and Zoro.

"Of course it is. She shouldn't have eaten the Devil Fruit," Zoro said.

The three were in silence for a while. Until Arijii came in.

"Hiya Luffy! Hi Sanji! Hello Grumpy Pants!" Arijii said.

"Grumpy Pants? Ha!" Sanji was laughing.

Zoro just ignored her.

"She's right about you being so grumpy all the time," Sanji said.

"Lighten up, will ya?" Arijii asked Zoro.

He still ignored the eight year old girl.

"No! Not the cold shoulder! Pleeeeeeeease! I don't deserve it!" Arijii started to cry again.

"You made her cry! How mean is that?" Luffy looked at Arijii then Zoro.

* * *

S.E.: I hope I didn't make Luffy and Sanji out of character, did I?

Chi: Make them wear dresses! Look at me! I'm a pretty girl!

Natasha: Chi's acting OOC today...it must be because she didn't take her medicine

S.E.: Chi! Did you take your medicine?

Chi: ...maybe...


	5. Chapter Four: The Doll Shop

Chapter Four: The Doll Shop

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did...well anyway, I own Arijii Hikara, Hachi Hachi Fruit and Sunset Key and all of its inhabitants, stores, etc you get it!

* * *

I am so sorry I could not answer your reviews last chapter :( I forgot! And that it was a short one too! I shall reply to my reviwers about last chapter RIGHT HERE! 

**My PenName is ... - Thanks, it was an OKAY chapter. Not the best I could do! And to reply about your earlier review, Arijii is like a magpie...SHINY!**

**Leoj490P- I hope I spelled your pen name right. I tend to do strange stories, because I am strange by nature. The people at the end of the chapter are me (S.E.), my two imaginary friends are Chi, the pink haired girl who is a loudmouth and Natasha is a talking Russian Blue cat. Does that help? Oh and tell me the title of that one piece/naruto crossover pleeeeease! Yay crossovers!**

**Iwin Ulose- Yeah, it was too short...oh well! This one is longer-er! Is that a word...I shall never know...**

**MeraNova- I am obsessed with Zoro! However, it's fun to tease him...heheh...he shall suffer, just kidding...**

Okay...that's my reply, now...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_**The next day:**_

"He's still ignoring me!" Arijii shouted.

She had been trying all morning to get Zoro to at least utter a word to her, but all of her three hundred seventy-eight plans failed.

"Bad news. We're low on food," Sanji announced.

"Don't look at me! I always get a midnight snack!" Arijii innocently said.

"No one eats five snacks at night!" Nami said.

"I do!" Arijii argued.

"No need to fight about it, Nami-san and Arijii. We're near an island, _right Luffy?_" Sanji yelled to the captain, Luffy, who was eating a turkey leg.

"Hm? Oh! Let me check!" He ran outside and did something, and then went back inside.

"Yeah! It's a place called Sunset Key. Don't know why," Luffy returned to eating.

"Does it look like a key?" Arijii asked.

"That's a dumb question," Nami said.

"Uhh…yeah!" Luffy happily nodded.

Arijii smiled.

"Sunset Key…" she murmured.

"Seems nice," Usopp glanced at the key shaped island.

"I hope no bad pirates are there," Arijii shuddered at the thought.

The six docked the Going Merry at a small pier and continued to head to Sunset Key.

"I hope they have a toy shop! I want a doll!" Arijii's eyes lit up.

"We aren't here to buy dolls, Arijii. We need to restock on food," Usopp reminded her.

"Oh…" She frowned.

She skipped along, behind the others as they continued to explore Sunset Key.

"Oooh! Look! They have…CANNED BREAD!" Arijii pointed to a grocery having some cans in the window saying 'Canned Bread'.

"Really?" Luffy was amazed too, although he would have liked it more if it was canned meat.

"I'm just going to get food."

Sanji went inside the grocery and left the five outside.

"Can someone take me to the doll shop? I want a doll! Pleeeeeeease!" Arijii begged.

"We're just here for food, Arijii," Nami said.

"But…They have a princess doll! And a doll dressed up in a chicken suit!" Arijii said.

"Chicken suit?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah!"

"We're not going," Nami said.

"But…" Arijii felt crushed.

"I'll take her to the doll shop," Zoro finally spoke.

Luffy, Nami and Usopp stared at him.

"She'll shut up."

They nodded as Zoro unhappily followed the joyful eight year old to the doll shop.

* * *

"Look Zoro! There's the princess doll! And the chicken suit doll! And…oooh! An evil voodoo doll!" Arijii could have been in heaven. 

Zoro, on the other hand, was in hell. The entire shop was covered with pink wallpaper, and little girls were giggling at him being in a doll shop.

"Uh, mam? How much does that princess doll cost?" She asked.

The woman turned around and saw Arijii.

"The princess one is….about twenty berries?" She smiled at her.

_Twenty berries? That's more than…uhh…one!_

"ZORO! Do you have any money? 'Cuz I don't!" She yelled at him.

"Why?"

"I want a doll."

_I thought she just wanted to look at them!_

He came up to the counter.

"You have such an adorable little angel for a sister. I'll give you the doll for free," The woman went over to where the princess doll was and gave it to her.

"Thank you mam! C'mon…_brother_," Arijii got Zoro out of the shop and back outside.

He glared at her.

"I can't believe she thought you were an 'adorable little angel'," Zoro said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

The two walked back over where Luffy, Nami and Usopp were.

"I got a doll! A princess doll!" Arijii waved the blonde doll with a poofy pink dress infront of their faces.

"You got her a _doll_?" Nami asked, skeptically.

"She got it for free."

"Riiiight," Nami said, eyeing the doll.

"She did!" Zoro said.

"You're just jealous, Nami! Hee hee!" Arijii smiled.

* * *

S.E.: AAAAGH! DOLLS! 

Chi: Voodoo dolls rock! I used one on S.E. once...that was the best day of my life...

Natasha: I just like to bite them

S.E.: I still have that bruise from last time, Chi! I'm getting my lawyer!


	6. Chapter Five: Princess Zoro

Chapter Five: Princess Zoro

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I do own Arijii Hikara, Hachi Hachi Fruit and the doll.

* * *

"I got the food!"

"You stayed in there longer than usual…" Nami looked inside the grocery.

"It was nothing, Nami-san!" He denied.

"Sanji! Look what I have! Isn't she…prettyful?" Arijii shoved the doll in his face. She asked him his opinion.

He looked down at Arijii and observed the doll.

"Very nice. Who got it for you?" He asked.

"I got it for FREEE! And Zoro accom…accompaneeee….aww whatever, he came along with me!" Arijii tried to use a big word, but it didn't work.

"A doll shop? Zoro…_was in a doll shop?_" Sanji asked.

"Yeah. I think he liked it," She whispered.

The two of them laughed while Zoro gave both of them a death glare.

"You were in a doll shop! Hahahaha!" Luffy joined the two of them.

Nami had to agree it was funny and started to laugh. Usopp joined in on the laughter too.

Zoro just ignored them as he headed for the Going Merry.

* * *

"Aren't you going to name her?" Sanji asked Arijii while she was on the galley floor, playing with the princess doll. They were back on the ship, and away from Sunset Key.

Arijii thought.

"I shall name her….uhhhh….."

"_Nami?_" Sanji hoped.

"No. Thanks anyway. I got a better-er name."

"What is it?"

"Princess….Zoro!" Arijii happily said.

Sanji seemed surprised.

"Zoro's a boy's name."

"So? Arijii is a boy's name too!" She said.

He cocked his head to the side.

"It is?"

"No. But it sounds like one. C'mon Princess Zoro, I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the people!" She gripped her doll as she skipped out of the room.

* * *

"Zoro, you might want to watch out for Arijii. She named her doll _Princess_ Zoro," Sanji warned Zoro.

"She's gone too far. It's getting annoying."

"Now that I think about it, that princess doll DOES look a lot like you," Sanji teased.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying…" Sanji smiled.

Zoro left and went back on the deck.

"Hey Zoro! I need to tell you something!" Arijii yelled.

"Let me guess…you named your stupid doll after me."

Arijii look surprised.

"Yep! How'd ya know?" Arijii asked.

"Sanji told me."

"Oh!"

"You named your doll Zoro?" Nami asked.

"No. _Princess _Zoro!" Arijii corrected Nami.

"You don't need to correct me! I'm eighteen!"

"I am too! I'm just stuck in the eight year old version of myself!" Arijii yelled.

"I forgot about that."

_This stinks. I've been eight years old for six months, I don't think I could be eight years old…FOREVER! I need to find a cure…well, at least for the age problem…I wish I didn't eat that fruit. _

"I don't blame you. I'm going to be like this…FOREVER! And eleventy years after that!" Arijii angrily yelled at Nami.

"This looks ugly," Luffy said.

"I know," Usopp agreed.

Nami was silent.

"Eleventy years isn't a number."

"So? How would YOU know?" Arijii held back her tears.

"How would you know, Nami?" Luffy asked.

Nami gave her a glare.

"C'mon Princess Zoro, let's go back into my room," She stared at them at left.

"I think you went too hard on her, Nami," Usopp said.

"I've had it with that eight year old," Nami sighed.

* * *

"Nobody likes me. I'm so lonely, Princess Zoro. I want some cookies," Arijii sighed. The blonde, blue eyed doll kept smiling back at her.

"You'll be my new best friend. My only best friend," Arijii smiled at Princess Zoro.

_Why did I name her Princess Zoro? God, I hate being eight years old…if only I was smarter…oooh! SHINY!_

Arijii noticed something sparkly in her room. Again.

"OOOH!" She dropped her doll and pounced on the shiny object.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEOWCH!" Arijii screamed, it cut her other hand.

"Darn shiny things…"

Arijii went running out of her room and to the place where she found the bandages.

"Now you cut your OTHER hand?" Zoro asked, not really caring.

"Yeah!" Arijii nodded ecstatically.

Her bloody hand was worse than last time.

"Aren't you going to get another bandage, annoy me to death and then go back to your room?" he asked.

She kept on smiling. An idea popped up in her miniscule brain.

"Don't need to. Watch this!"

* * *

S.E.: What will Arijii do?

Chi: Die?

Natasha: Give me catnip?

S.E.: No... (sigh)


	7. Chapter Six: Incident With Clam Chowder

Chapter Six: Incident With Clam Chowder

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. However, Arijii Hikara, the Hachi Hachi Fruit and all of it's powers, the word 'Speciallyull' and Princess Zoro and...uhh...yeah

* * *

Ooooh! I got a lot of reviews! I'll answer to them!

**blackfuzzdevil- Don't worry, this is what happens next! Keep searching for who Arijii reminds you of!**

**MeraNova- So Nami, eh? Interesting...I would say that too if someone waved a doll in my face...I agree with you...**

**MeraNova (again) - What will Arijii-chan do? I find that name cute! I almost tried sleeping in a box...I wasn't as crazy as Arijii though**

**My PenName is ...- Yeah, I try to make Arijii cute...but she's still weird. Oh, and I loved your review about Zoro's swords! That made me laugh XD**

**KuroKame- Wow. Are you stalking me? No, I'm kidding. Arijii's mind is of an eighteen year old and her body is of an eight year old. Unfortunately, her mind is starting to become more eight year old like...nice explanation though!**

Phew, that's a lot of answering. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Arijii placed her hand on the bleeding hand, and said, 

"Hachi Hachi Heal!"

Nothing happened.

"Hachi Hachi Mend?"

Arijii was trying to make her hand heal.

"Whatever you're doing, it's not doing anything," Zoro said.

She wouldn't give up.

"…HACHI HACHI CURE!" Arijii screamed.

As she sounded out 'Cure', her skin soaked in all the blood, and stopped bleeding, but giving her a bruise.

"Wow. I thought it wouldn't work!" Arijii happily said.

"What else can you do?" Zoro mumbled to himself.

She heard him.

"I can fly AND turn invisible. Well, that's what Mommy and Daddy told me," Arijii remembered.

She skipped back to her room.

"Princess Zoro! Look! I'm speciallyull! I can heal myself!" Arijii showed her now bruised hand to her doll. It kept smiling.

"Yeah, I would smile too!" She picked up her doll and started to talk to it.

* * *

"I've had it with Arijii. How can we get her off the ship?" Nami said. 

"We can't strand her on a deserted island, that wouldn't be nice," Luffy said.

"It'd be nice for me," Nami said.

"Nami-san, Luffy's right. She would die," Sanji said.

"She can't, remember? She'll be eight FOREVER!" Nami yelled.

"She could still die of natural causes. She could drown, after all, she did eat a Devil Fruit," Sanji explained.

Nami was silent.

"I still think she's annoying," Nami went and left to the other side of the Going Merry.

"You know what I think?" Usopp said.

"What?" Luffy and Sanji asked at the same time.

"I think Arijii has a -,"

"SAAAAAAAAAAANJI! I'M HUNGRY!" A clear, loud yell was heard.

"Looks like you'll have to tell us later Usopp, I'm hungry too!" Luffy said.

Arijii and her doll came strolling in and she sat at the table.

"Do you have any of that clam powder?" Arijii asked.

"Powder? I think you mean _chowder_. And yes, I have a little bit left," Sanji gave her the leftover chowder and placed it in a bowl for her.

"Whoppee! Princess Zoro, have some!" She dipped her finger in and put it on the doll's face.

"You named your doll _Princess Zoro_?" Luffy and Usopp both said at the same time.

"Yeah! They look alike!" She pointed to her doll.

"Looks like someone appreciates the crap you cook, Sanji," Zoro came in.

"It's not bad. You try!" Arijii held out a spoonful of the clam chowder infront of Zoro.

"I'll pass," Zoro walked away from Arijii and on the other side of the galley.

"But…" Arijii said.

"I said no," Zoro said.

Arijii squinted her eyes.

"You try now!" She ran over to him and shoved the spoon of clam chowder down his throat.

"Arijii!" Usopp yelled.

She yanked the spoon out of his mouth and sat back at the table.

Zoro almost choked. Then he swallowed it down.

"Is it good?" Luffy asked, while eating a chicken drumstick.

He didn't say a word.

"Me and Princess Zoro are done. I'm going to bed," Arijii skipped back to her room with her doll.

* * *

"I almost choked!" Zoro shouted. 

"I think you liked it," Sanji said.

"Why would I want to eat the foods YOU make?" Zoro argued.

"Usopp, what were you saying earlier?" Luffy asked, while the two of them were arguing.

He thought for a minute, and then said,

"I think Arijii has a -," Usopp was interrupted. Again.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAA!" Arijii was singing to the top of her lungs.

"What's that infernal racket?" Nami came almost stumbling in, covering her ears.

"It's…Arijii! She's singing!" Sanji covered his ears.

"It's not singing! It's murder to my ears!" Usopp said.

"I thought she was going to bed!" Zoro tried to yell.

"Me too!" Sanji replied.

"Someone has to go in there and make her stop!" Nami yelled.

"I'm not!" Zoro said.

"Me neither!" Usopp refused.

"Not me!" Sanji yelled.

"You go Luffy, and make her stop!" Nami was about to faint to Arijii's singing.

"I don't want to!" Luffy complained.

"GO!" They all said.

Luffy left, and headed to the small room where Arijii was singing.

"HIII LUUUUUFFY! WANT TO SING WITH ME AND PRINCESS ZORO?" Arijii sang while she spoke, while waving her doll around.

"No! You have to stop! You're going to kill people with that song of yours!" Luffy said.

"OOOOOOOKAAEEEEEEEE!" Arijii ended her song.

Then it was quiet again.

"Good," Luffy was about to walk out, but Arijii said,

"Wait! I need to tell you something!"

Luffy turned around.

"What?"

"You have to keep it a secret! Promise!"

Luffy nodded and came closer to her.

"What's your secret?"

Arijii whispered it into Luffy's ear.

"Really? Wow! Wait until I tell-,"

"NO! You can't tell! You promised!" Arijii yelled.

"Oh…okay! I'll make sure I won't tell a word!" And like that, Luffy walked out of Arijii's room.

Arijii grinned, knowing her secret was safe with Luffy and then decided to sleep on the floor.

* * *

S.E.: What was Usopp going to say? What's Ari-chan's secret?

Chi: You called Arijii _Ari-chan?_

Natasha: That's so kawaii! Ari-chan! (continues to say Ari-chan over and over)

Chi: Thanks a lot, S.E. Now Natasha's going to annoy me with that name for the rest of the day

S.E.: You're...welcome?


	8. Chapter 7: The Juuhachi Juuhachi Fruit

Chapter Seven: The Juuhachi Juuhachi Fruit

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I do own Arijii Hikara, the Hachi Hachi fruit, the Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit, Captain Red Eyed Mack amd Princess Zoro

* * *

**My answers to reviews:**

**Darkest Of Nights- Ari-chan's secret will be revealed shortly...and what was Usopp going to say? Heheh, not telling!**

**Asterick- Art paper, eh? Interesting material for dolls...huh? Oh! And I'm glad I made your brother laugh :)**

**MeraNova- Let's hope the asylum people get lost for a while, because I enjoy your reviews!**

**My PenName is ...- You can't think of anything to say? Egad! What's wrong with you! Just kidding. No, really, what's wrong with you :D? Ari-chan is adorable, but she's still weird.**

**KuroKame- I wouldn't want to be eight again...You're curious about Ari-chan's secret? We'll just have to wait and see what it is :)**

**Uhhhhh (looks around to see if there are any more reviews) Let's go on with the story!**

* * *

Fact: Juuhachi means eighteen in Japanese

* * *

"Good morning world, and all who inhabit it!" Arijii yelled on the ship. 

"We're already awake, we don't need an alarm!" Nami yelled, while looking for land with binoculars.

"Sorry Nami," Arijii stuck out her lower lip.

Nami couldn't resist her cute face.

"Oh alright! Stop that already! It's too cute for me!" She shielded her eyes.

"Heheh, works every time," Arijii skipped away happily.

She walked to where Usopp, Sanji, Luffy and Zoro were.

"Hello guys! I'm hungry!" She smiled.

"We have some leftover fruit. You better eat it before it rots," Sanji handed her an apple.

"But…I LIKE GREEN APPLES!" Arijii threw a fit.

"Okay, okay!" Sanji quickly took the red apple from her and gave her a green one.

"Thank you Sanji!" Arijii grinned.

"…You're welcome," Sanji smiled uneasily.

She sat on a stool, chomping away.

"So…where's _Princess Zoro_?" Usopp stifled a laugh while asking her.

"She's asleep. She likes to sleep. Like Zoro!" Arijii pointed to the corner where Zoro was slumped over, sleeping.

"Hah!" Luffy laughed.

"Huh? What? Who said- Arijii!" Zoro immediately woke up.

Now everyone was laughing.

"Why am I alwaysthe one everyone laughs at?" Zoro mumbled.

* * *

"Arijii! We're stopping here, so you stay here. AND BEHAVE!" Nami strictly told her while she and the others were leaving. 

"I can't be here by myself! That's child abuse!" Arijii cried out.

"She has a point, you know. What happens if she drowns?" Usopp worried.

"Then it's her fault," Nami shrugged.

"But…" She wobbled her chin, about to cry.

"Just this time only, okay?" Luffy said.

"..Oh, alright. But if you guys aren't back in two hours, you're DEAD MEAT!" She emphasized 'dead meat'.

"Right," Nami said, not paying attention to her as they left the Going Merry.

* * *

"Hmm…it's been…uhh…hmmm…oh yeah! It's been about an hour and sixteen minutes," Arijii looked up at the sun. It was almost noon. 

_I'm so glad Luffy is keeping my secret. If everybody else knew, they would try to find it and cure me, so they can kick me off the ship. To tell the utmost truth-hey, I used utmost! Woot!-er- to tell the utmost truth, I've taken a liking for being here. I don't want to go back. Ever._

_If they ever find the Juuhachi Juuhachi Fruit… it could restore my age and I could age normally. But…then…_

Arijii shook her head and smiled. They would never find the Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit, she smirked.

"Princess Zoro, I'm gonna go get a cookie. You stay here, okay?" She put her doll on the floor and skipped to the kitchen.

"Hey! NO COOKIES! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS SHIP!" Arijii shrieked.

"I'm gonna catch up with them and ask them to get cookies!" Arijii said.

She grabbed Princess Zoro and said,

"Hachi Hachi Fly!"

She jumped in the air, as she rode the air current.

"Aaaagh! Turbulence!" Arijii was being tossed and turned, and almost touched the water.

When she landed on a tree, she climbed it down and walked to the town.

"You stay close to me, okay Princess Zoro?" She spoke to the doll, as she brought it close to her.

_Maybe I could give them a scare, as payback for leaving me on the ship!_

"Uhh, what was that word for turning invisible…uhh…disappear? Don't appear? Duh… of course! Hachi Hachi Smoke!" Arijii twirled around and like smoke, her body disappeared, including her doll.

"I knew it was that!" She exclaimed as she walked further into the town.

It was desolate, empty and quiet. Too quiet.

"Jeez, where is everybody?" She looked into homes and stores.

"Agh!"

Arijii perked up at the sound.

_Who's voice is that? I know…NAMI!_

Arijii mumbled, "Hachi Hachi Fly!" as she slowly flew to the source of Nami's shriek.

The sight startled her.

"No! The cookie store…IS CLOSED!" She yelled.

_I am so stupid! I should be worrying about what made Nami scream…_

She flew further and flew behind a home.

"What the…?" She landed on the ground as she continued to watch the scene.

"You must be Monkey D. Luffy…and his crew, eh?" A tall, pink haired man with his pink hair in a ponytail asked. His coat was green, enamored with blue, sparkly jewels. Sparkly jewels Arijii found attracted to.

"Ooooh!" Arijii smiled. For the moment, she forgot that she was invisible.

"Hey mister? Can I look at your shiny, sparkly jewels?" Arijii drooled at the sight of them.

"What? Who said that? Who are you? Come reveal yourself!" He shouted.

"That sounds like…Arijii? Is that you?" Sanji asked.

"Yep! I'm just invisybull!" Arijii grinned, but no one saw.

"You know this invisible person?" He looked at them.

"Unfortunately, yes," Zoro sighed.

"Reveal yourself!" He shouted.

"Be nice about it, 'kay?" And she swirled around and she was visible again.

"And who the heck are you?" Arijii asked, still looking at the jewels.

He chuckled.

"I am surprised that you people do not know me. I am the infamous Captain Red Eyed Mack!" His red eyes glistened.

Arijii pondered.

"Doesn't ring any bells," Arijii said.

"Same with me," Luffy scratched his head.

* * *

S.E.: Oooooh...so we now know what Juuhachi is...uhh

Chi: I'm bored

Natasha: Can you die?

S.E.: NO!


	9. Chapter Eight: Captain Red Eyed Mack

Chapter Eight: Captain Red Eyed Mack

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda-chan does. I do own Arijii Hikara, the Hachi Hachi fruit, the Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit, the Shashatar Seas, Captain Red Eyed Mack and...that's a lotta things to own.

* * *

My answers to reviews: 

**MeraNova- I am so glad Ari-chan keeps you laughing...I hate that room too...and I hate that straitjacket...**

**Chichi (anonymous reviewer, but I know who she is!)- It is a random story, but it's funny. YAY HUMOR!**

**Inumaru12- That's what Ari-chan is! Adorable AND annoying! I update as soon as possible, so don't worry!**

**Air Water Princess- You really think this is the best story you ever read? I'm honored! You think Ari-chan has a crush on Zoro? We'll see about that...just don't tell Zoro!**

uhhhh...that's it for reviews! Now...on with the story!

* * *

Red Eyed Mack stared at the group of them. 

"It figures. I'm the holy terror of the Shashatar Seas!" He yelled.

"Is that even a sea?" Usopp asked.

"It is, you long nosed dunce. Shashatar Seas is my territory. I just happened to stop by and raid this town," Red Eyed Mack grinned evilly.

"You...you stole the cookies from the cookie shop!" Arijii screeched.

"Maybe I did, little girl. But what are you going to do about it?" He smirked.

Arijii laughed.

"It's not what I'm going to do about it. It is what my fist is going to do about it!" Arijii pulled up her sleeve and mumbled,

"Hachi Hachi Blow!" Arijii lunged for him, and punched him in the mouth.

Blood was trickling down his lip. She had also managed to punch out his tooth.

"You little brat!" Red Eyed Mack yelled.

"Aren't you guys going to…HELP ME?" Arijii yelled at Luffy and the others.

"Our hands are tied. See?" Nami turned around and her hands were tied with rope.

"How is that possible? You couldn't have let yourselves get tied up like that!" She cried.

"Aww, the little baby is crying. Give up now, are you?" Red Eyed Mack said.

Arijii breathed through her nose harshly, making a low, breathing sound.

"Nobody…nobody ties up my friends! Me and Princess Zoro won't allow it!" Arijii gritted her teeth and yelled,

"Hachi Hachi Smoke!"

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Red Eyed Mack looked around.

"Right here, you meanie!" Arijii reappeared suddenly and kicked him right where it hurt.

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" Luffy winced, while everybody else winced too.

"Owww!" Red Eyed Mack fell over.

Arijii clapped her hands.

"That was almost disappointing…" She walked away.

"Arijii! Watch out!" Usopp yelled.

He was crawling up to her, and grabbed her ankle.

"That's my ankle! I'm still using that!" Arijii yanked her ankle, but it didn't help.

"You are going to pay for that, little girl!" Red Eyed Mack threw her onto the ground.

"I'm eighteen! I just look eight because I ate the Hachi Hachi fruit!" Arijii shouted after barely getting up.

He stopped.

"Really? You don't sound like one!" Red Eyed Mack kicked her in the shins.

"Owie! No!" Arijii had dropped her doll.

"Give up, little girl! Your powers aren't going to help you," Red Eyed Mack smirked.

Arijii struggled to crawl over to her doll, but he stepped on Princess Zoro.

"No! Don't step on her! She's…mine!" Arijii felt crushed. Her blood was boiling.

"Give up, and your precious doll won't be as crushed as she could be," He deviously grinned.

"You can't get away with tying up my friends!" Arijii screamed.

"Hachi Hachi Fly! Hachi Hachi Smoke!" Arijii turned invisible and flew over to him and stole a dagger from his sheath.

"Give me that!"

"Never!"

Arijii threw the dagger over to Zoro.

"Cut the ropes! I'll handle meaniehead!" Arijii ordered.

"Who died and made you boss?" Zoro yelled at the invisible, flying girl.

"DO IT!" Arijii yelled.

"Just do it, Zoro!" Sanji shouted at him.

"Show yourself!" Red Eyed Mack drew out his katana.

"Wow. Shiny!" Arijii said.

"It is. This is the Green Topaz blade. Made specially for me," he showed it off.

"Not anymore!" Arijii swooped down on him and kicked him in the shins.

"Give me that!"

"No! My shiny!"

It was like a game of tug a war, except Arijii was winning.

"I won the National Air Atoll Tug A War Championships for nine years in a row! You can't beat my raw strength!" Arijii yelled as she pulled.

"Raw strength? I'd like to see that!" He tugged it so hard, it pulled Arijii.

"I could use some help NOW!" She yelled at them.

"Hold on!" Zoro said as he was cutting the ropes bound on Luffy's hands.

"Well….HURRY UP!"

"Any last requests?" Red Eyed Mack held the sword above her.

"You can leave and not have that shiny sword above me kill me and we'll all live happily ever after?" Arijii asked

"No. That won't do."

"But…I need to find the Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit! I don't wanna die yet!" Arijii cried out.

Silence.

"Arijii! You said your secret!" Luffy said.

"I did?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that…oops!"

"You were keeping secrets from the rest of us?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Maybe."

"We can chat later. Right now, I'm going to be killed!" Arijii shouted at them.

"Stop talking! I'm going to make this easy and quick!" Red Eyed Mack drew the sword and then-

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" He yelled as he toppled over. Arijii got out of the way.

She looked to see who was behind him.

* * *

S.E.: Who KO'ed Captain Red Eyed Mack?

Chi: It was me, of course!

Natasha: Riiiight

Chi: Can't I dream?

S.E.: Nope.


	10. Chapter Nine: Surprise! Surprise!

Chapter Nine: Surprise! Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I do own Arijii Hikara, the Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit, the Hachi Hachi fruit, Victoria aka Victory and Reagard.

* * *

**Review time!**

**Iwin Ulose- I love thick plots too! That was a funny chapter. I must warn you, this chapter isn't as funny as the last eight.**

**Inumaru12- It could be Santa Claus...I know you're special (steps away)**

**MeraNova- YEAH! COOKIES! (munch munch) Who knows...**

**Air Water Princess- Oh yeah! I did forget to mention it! It is after Arlong, thanks for bringing that up! Remember, this story is AFTER ARLONG!**

uhhhh that's it for reviews! Now on with the fic!

* * *

Arijii looked behind where Red Eyed Mack was.

"Zoro! You saved me! But mostly, I saved you!" Arijii smiled.

"You did NOT save me! I could have gotten that dagger myself!" Zoro said.

"Riiight. And my name is Bob," Arijii sarcastically said.

"It is?" Luffy asked her.

She slapped her head.

"Of course not."

She happily skipped along to the cookie shop, where there was only one cookie left.

"MINE!"

She walked through the door and grabbed the cookie.

"Yum…chocolate chip!"

"You know, Zoro, she did somewhat save us," Sanji walked up next to him.

"I hope it doesn't go to her head…" Nami said.

* * *

"Thank you for saving our village! Here's some food, clothing and some miscellaneous items!" The mayor of the town congratulated them.

"Of course, I'm the one who saved your town," Usopp said, proudly.

"No you didn't! I did! " Arijii said.

"Good. We got food, now, let's go," Zoro said.

"Bye!" Luffy waved to the mayor as they left.

"Oooooh! I got…a new dolly! Woo hoo! She's even prettier than my old one!" Arijii danced around with her new doll.

"I wonder how that got into that sack of miscellaneous items…" Sanji wondered.

"I wonder how you can use a big word like that, Sanji," Luffy scratched his head.

"Oooooh! She has purple hair, green eyes, and a blue dress! I like her so much!" Arijii grinned.

"What are you gonna name it?" Usopp asked her.

She thought.

"I dunno. Eh…"

Silence.

"I know!"

"What? Princess Zoro the Second?" Nami sarcastically said.

Arijii shook her head.

"No. Her name shall be….Victoria! I'll just call her Victory for short!" She announced.

"Interesting," Sanji said.

"Yep!" She said, shoving it in his face.

"So…about you and that Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit?" Nami asked.

"I…I'll explain. I didn't tell you before because if you guys knew what the Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit was, you would try to find it and…and…I would be kicked off the ship! I-I-I trusted Luffy with my secret, but it turns out I blurted it out! Waaaaaah!" Arijii started to cry.

Everybody except Luffy felt guilt, because they knew they would have probably done it.

"The Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit can reverse my age problem, and make me age normally. But it won't cure the Devil Fruit Powers the Hachi Hachi fruit gave me. If I don't find that fruit in four months, even if I do eat it, it won't do a thing…" She looked sad as she looked away.

"So…you have a year to reverse the age affect?" Sanji asked her.

"Yeah. That's it. I've known about the Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit since my parents died," Arijii recollected.

* * *

_Flashback six months ago:_

"_Hey look, hahaha! You have to live with the Devil Woman! Haha!" Little kids were making fun of the eight year old Arijii._

"_It's not funny!" She cried._

"_C'mon, brat. Time for bed!" Mrs. Jain Paiawata appeared._

"_But it's only five thirty!"_

"_You go to school at eight!"_

"_That's no fair!"_

"_Life's not fair, brat. Keep this up, and no supper for two weeks!" She dragged Arijii home._

"_Now, go to bed!"_

_Arijii looked outside her window and saw a huge ship._

"_Hmmm…." She snuck out of the house and headed for the pier._

_She saw two men, talking. One was fat and tall, while the other one was short and thin._

"_So's I says to Reagard, 'Hey, whatcha gots there?' And you knows whats Reagard says? Reagard says, 'I gots a fruit!'. I says, 'Whats kind of fruit?'. He opens ups the chest and says, 'This fruit cans reverses the effects of the's Hachi Hachi fruit! It's a calleds the Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit. One of da few in da world'. I says, 'Reagard, you're a genius! You could sells it! And Reagard solds it to…."_

_Arijii heard no more. She heard enough. She had hope. Arijii would find the other Juuhachi Juuhachi fruit. She went back to her house and went to sleep._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"Your parents…died?"

"Yeah. On my birthday. Six months ago," Arijii sighed.

"Y'know, if you sail with us, we could find it!" Luffy said, excitingly.

She smiled her famous Arijii smile.

"I would love to, but…"

"But what?"

"I want to find it alone. I had loads of fun with you guys but…I vowed myself I would find it!" She said.

"Ooh! Shiny!" She pounced on the floor.

"For a moment, she sounded so adult like," Nami commented.

"It was scaring me. It didn't sound like her," Zoro said.

* * *

S.E.: What will Ari-chan do?

Chi: I dunno?

Natasha (wearing a We Love Sanji fanclub t-shirt) : Go Sanji!

S.E. and Chi: o.o0


	11. Chapter 10: Lasting Goodbyes And Cookies

Chapter Ten: Lasting Goodbyes And Cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda-chan does. I do own Arijii Hikara, the Juuhachi Juuhachi Fruit and the Hachi Hachi Fruit and Victoria aka Victory.

* * *

**Review time!**

**Iwin Ulose- You still thought it was funny? I didn't. Oh, and thanks for the praise. BTW, your penname is still cool :D**

**Darkest of Nights- You know what's going on? Good to hear. Yes, very sad that her parents died. I'm glad Ari-chan didn't name her doll Princess Zoro the Second too. Zoro would have died...yay Victoria!**

**Inumaru12- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry :( Oh, and I hope Ari-chan finds that fruit too!**

**Uhhh that's it for reviews. Now, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**"I'm bored!" Arijii told everyone. 

"Go do something. Or leave," Zoro said.

"'kay Zoro-kun!" Arijii skipped away.

"She just called you Zoro-kun! I knew it!" Usopp said.

"Knew what?" Zoro asked.

"Remember when I was about to say something about Arijii before she committed murder on my ears?" Usopp said.

"Yes, why?" Zoro said.

"I was going to say Arijii has a crush…on you!" Usopp pointed to Zoro.

Zoro dropped his jaw.

"Hi Zoro! Is it National Look Like A Fish Day?" Luffy walked in.

"Zoro was hit with the truth," Usopp said.

"What was it?" Luffy asked.

"Remember that night when Arijii committed murder on our ears? I was going to say something about Arijii. I remember what it was! Arijii has a crush on Zoro!" Usopp explained.

"Are you lying again Usopp?" Luffy suspiciously asked.

"No really, it is true! I figured it out!" Usopp boasted.

Zoro still had his jaw open.

"Why's the crap-swordsman look like a dead fish?" Sanji noticed the swordsman.

"I don't know!" Luffy said.

"I just told you! It's because Arijii has a crush on Zoro!" Usopp yelled.

Silence.

Zoro's mouth was still open.

"You better close it, Zoro. You're catching flies," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

He closed it.

"You're saying that…THING…likes me!" Zoro shouted at Usopp.

"Yeah."

"Why me? Why me?" Zoro mumbled.

"Hiya guys! Hi Zoro!" Arijii skipped in with Victory.

"Arijii…" Zoro clenched his hands.

"Yes? I didn't do it, I swear! It was Victoria!" She pointed to her doll.

"…You…like me?"

Arijii started to sweat.

"Ehhhhh….Victory! I knew it! You were conspiring against me! I should have known…." She eyed her doll. It kept on smiling.

"Stop smiling!"

She turned around.

"Who told you? Uh, I mean, I don't like you, Zoro-kun!" Arijii said.

Silence.

"Stop smiling!" Arijii yelled at Victory.

More silence.

* * *

"I…I want to leave," Arijii turned away, "I made up my mind." 

"Where are you going to go?" Luffy asked.

Arijii grinned.

"To find the Juuhachi Juuhachi Fruit, and go back home to Air Atoll. I would have accepted your offer, Luffy, but I need to do this first," Arijii said.

"Who's going to eat my clam chowder?" Sanji said.

"You can shove it down Zoro-kun's throat!" Arijii said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sanji smiled, then looked at Zoro.

"You better not, crap-cook," Zoro glared.

"I…had fun. Now…give me a cookie!" Arijii said.

"Here," Nami gave her a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks, Nami!"

"Who's going to annoy the heck out of Zoro and make him a laughing stock?" Usopp asked.

"You can do that, Usopp," Arijii said while eating her cookie.

* * *

"I…need to go," Arijii sighed. 

"About time," Nami mumbled.

"Nami!" Arijii said.

"Just kidding! Sheesh," Nami said.

Arijii gathered her stuff that included Victoria, some cookies and a drawing of everybody that she had done.

"For an eight year old, that drawing is horrible. Even Luffy could have done better than that," Zoro commented.

Arijii glared.

"Will we see you again?" Luffy asked.

Arijii laughed.

"Of course we will. We'll cross paths someday. And before I go," Arijii turned to Zoro.

"Lighten up, Grumpy Pants," Arijii said.

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Hachi Hachi Fly!" Arijii set off, and yelling in the distance,

"YOU GUYS STILL OWE ME ANOTHER COOKIE!"

"She's really gone…" Usopp said.

"I'm going to take a nap," Zoro said.

"ZORO!" Everyone shouted at him.

* * *

**Sadly, that was the last chapter. Waaaaaaah, I enjoyed writing this SO MUCH! **

**Hey, I was wondering, you guys want a sequel to this? I'm open to any ideas. You can email me or just leave it in your review, it doesn't matter, I just want to hear (and see) your opinion!**

**Until next time (or when I pop up randomly and try to own One Piece)**

**S.E.**

**

* * *

**

S.E.: I'm so sad

Chi: Suck it up.

Natasha: Chi! How inconsiterate!

S.E.: I don't think you said that word right, Natasha. Here come the Grammar Police.

Natasha: Agh!

Chi: ...heheh


End file.
